Raros Comienzos
by beLLa-loveanimegirl18
Summary: ni siquiera sabian que estaban buscando... no señor tenebroso
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, fue la mente maestra detras de Harry Potter...lo que no reconoscan es mio...(:**

**es mi primer fic, de EffyCanutoBlack mi hermana y mio otra adicta a esto, asi que traten de darnos una oportunidad C:**

* * *

><p>Era un día cálido cuando llegaron a la estación, a la del tren …<p>

Ellas ambas de 15 y 16 años, de estatura promedio, recién transferidas de America y…

-Oye!, espérame—dijo Charlotte—No vayas tan rápido, ayúdame con mi baúl.

Charlotte Smith; delgada, tés blanca, ojos dorados, 15 años, cabello negro y largo –casi siempre recogido en una coleta- no más de 1.65 m, ex bailarina de ballet, algo callada e inteligente, a y además bruja.

-si ya lo sé, ya lo sé, tu siempre quejándote…- dijo Katherine, burlándose de su hermana.

Katherine Smith; delgada, tés blanca, ojos dorados, 16 años, cabello rubio cenizo largo, el cual siempre llevaba suelto, de 1.70 m, guitarrista, alocada y rebelde (muy poco razonable), pero inteligente a su manera, además de también bruja.

-HAHA! No necesitas burlarte de mi….además no tengo tu fuerza digo, soy bailarina no jugadora de football—grito la pelinegra a su al parecer muy divertida hermana mayor.

-pues ni yo eh….así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones porque solo haces que yo quiera ir mas rapido—muy divertida le contesto a su hermana la cual se caía al tratar de alcanzarla.

Estaban buscando algo en especifico, pero no lo podían ver, hasta que una mujer les preguntó algo…..

-Niñas...? Buscan el andén ¾? Porque…emm… aquel..- comento la mujer de cabellos rojizos, la cual al lado traía a una chica de no más de 15 años, pelirroja, seguramente igual a ella cuando era joven—Soy Molly Weasley, y ella es mi hija Ginny…Mi hijos Ron, Fred y George, acaban de atravesarlo—dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida en la cara.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas, por la calidez con la que Molly les hablaba—Si así es, eso es precisamente lo que estamos buscando, soy Kat, bueno Katherine y ella es mi hermana Charlotte y…..—

-lottie, soy lottie—contesto exasperada ya que jamás le gusto mucho su nombre de pila..

Molly las miro extrañadas pues su acento no parecía de Londres o sus alrededores, pero igual sonrió—Mucho gusto niñas, no son de aquí verdad?—les pregunto y estas solo rieron un poco

—no, somos de America—al unisonó

-oh, eso explica muchas cosas—dijo de una manera amable pero rara…

-como que explica cosas?—pregunto lottie con un signo de interrogación muy aparente en la cara

-Oh…. es que sus ropas no son como las de aquí—contesto sonriendo al momento en el que Ginny reía muy divertida al ver a las dos hermanas revisarse de arriba para abajo como locas y luego preguntar

-tiene algo de malo?—dijo Kat, y en ese momento voltearon a ver a Ginny, con una mirada muy despectiva y dejando que desear de esas chicas, Ginny solo volteo la cara.

Molly solo se dedico a seguir sonriendo y les indico en donde estaba el andén para poder pasar pues se les hacia tarde.

Las chicas asintieron al ver el lugar y se dirigieron a crúzalo, Sin saber que se dirigían a la más grande y extraña "situación" de sus vidas...

* * *

><p><strong>Solo para ser claros y descriptivos estas chicas vestían bien y a la moda, por el contrario de Ginny desalineada y con ropa heredada… la mayor traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, blusa blanca de tirantes con un cinto sobrepuesto a la altura de la cadera y una chaqueta negra de cuero con zapatos de tacón negros de cintas y lentes de gota.<strong>

**La más pequeña traía una vestido-uno muy lindo- blanco con líneas rojas y una flor dibujada color morada en la parte de la falda, medias de red y converse amarillos, un GRAN moño azúl en la parte de atrás, y lentes cuadrados verdes-el vestido era corto-.**


	2. Como te llamabas?

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling excepto lo que no reconoscan...eso es mio y de mi hermana jaja xD**

**~Es el segundo y la verdad este lo escribio mi hermana sola, espero que les guste...(los reviews son Bonitos...jeje e.e)~**

* * *

><p>El camino al tren no fue nada largo, si lo admito, algo pesado, pero llegamos, nos sentamos en el primer compartimento libre, esperando ver si alguien mas se dignaba a acompañarlos, tiempo en el cual el silencio reinaba ente Kat y yo…<p>

-Que sucede?, porque tan callada?- al fin me pregunto un tanto cansada por el silencio, que mas que molesto ahora era tenso.

-Nada, solo pienso en que nos esperara, Kat, ya no estamos en EUA mas, esto es Londres, MAGICO, todo, TODO, será y es distinto….—le conteste algo nerviosa, porque si, realmente extrañaría casa y si realmente extrañaría mi escuela, y si ser una "hechicera" y no una "bruja" y si realmente iba a extrañar a todos pero no a el por qué a él lo "dejaba atrás" aunque jamás seria asi, y yo, la verdad, eso lo sabía de sobra.

-Entiendo, solo son nervios, ya, cálmate…

-Tu siempre tan, pero tan relajada, tan parecida a mama, nadie lo negaría, y si tienes razón Kat, deberé tranquilizarme—le sonreí, realmente satisfecha por sus palabras que habían hecho un gran efecto en mi.

-No Ronald…ya te lo dije, no me interesa realmente el quidi…Hola, disculpen no sabíamos que estaba ocupado…podemos..?—La chica era realmente distinta… castaña, su cabello un poco rebelde, ojos marrones, linda figura, y su ropa, un conjunto sencillo, suéter morado, con pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros a juego con… nada? realmente, en si era un conjunto lindo, supongo…

-Por supuesto, adelante—contesto mi hermana con una sonrisa un tanto falsa, oh si, esa que nadie sabe distinguir más que la familia, Kat, realmente jamás cambiaria.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Harry Potter, que tal?—contesto un chico de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes, con gafas redondas, un tanto más alto que yo, pero no venia solo, oh no, venia con aquel par un chico pelirrojo muy parecido a Weasley, si, Ginny, suponía que era alguno de sus hermanos, pero este solo dijo "Ron" en un tono casi inaudible moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo, para seguir discutiendo con la castaña.

-Soy Hermione Granger, un gusto, de casualidad son de EUA?—pregunto sin darnos tiempo de responder el "un gusto", realmente cortes, a su manera.

-Acertaste, un placer, a todos, soy Katherine Smith, "Kat" y ella es mi hermana Charlotte, yo…-

-Lottie, soy Lottie, no Charlotte… que tal?—Sonreí un tanto parecido a la sonrisa anterior de mi hermana, pero con mas sinceridad—Me disculpan, debo salir un momento—mi hermana me miro, con un gran ¡¿SALIR? En sus ojos, mas supo controlar sus ganas de preguntar y solo asintió, al igual que los demás.

Salí de ahí, directo al baño para marcar por teléfono, pero al salir y avanzar unos cuantos compartimentos, tope con algo, o alguien…

-¡¿Qué demonios..?FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!—Grite realmente irritada, aunque sabia que el incidente era culpa de ambos, pero no tenía el tiempo de disculparme.

-Lo lamento, pero fue tanto mi culpa como tuya, así que reclámate a ti, por ciega!—Al mirarlo, no vi más que un par de hermosos ojos, que aun irradiando fastidio e ira lucían encantadores

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte, estoy algo presionada, en fin disculpa—le dije realmente apenada por mi comportamiento anterior.

-Ya olvídalo….tu nombre?—pregunto curioso y yo, como idiota respondí rápidamente.

-Charlotte…-realmente había quedado paralizada por esos ojos fríos y penetrantes como el hielo, pero aun así, con cierta chispa de luz en ellos.

-Bien, "Lottie", un placer—dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y le daba un beso, para irse sin despedirse, y dejándome a mi pasmada, apartando lo de sus ojos y su voz, pasmada realmente por cómo había manejado sus emociones."Aristócratas" pensé de inmediato para después volver al compartimiento donde los otros ya habían entablado una, al parecer, divertida conversación.

-Lottie, son chicos muy divertidos…estas bien?—pregunto al mismo tiempo que yo salía de mi trance

-Hmp, si aja, solo tengo sueño—dije al mismo tiempo que entraba y me sentaba al lado de mi hermana, para dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cosa difícil, con todo el ruido que hacían, cosa que al final conseguí, por supuesto que pensando, en que aquel chico, jamás me dijo su nombre…

* * *

><p><strong>continuación<strong>** tal vez hoy mismo...(:**


	3. Y llegamos al tren

**Disclaimer: nada nos pertenece, todo es y provino de la gran y majestuosa mente de J.K. Rowling, excepto lo que no reconcomio(:**

**Todo esto lo escribió la dueña de la cuenta, oseasemelseme, miba, osea, para los indios que no entiendan, yo(: (realmente: mucho gusto soy EffyCanutoBlack, la hermana de la dueña de la cuenta, yo estoy escribiendo esto no ella, así que, emmm...realmente no hay punto al decirles esto, pero en fin ella sólita escribió el cap ;)**

* * *

><p>Y llegamos al tren, en realidad el camino no estuvo tan extraño como el pasar por un muro pero daba igual…llegamos.<p>

Encontramos un compartimiento desocupado y Lottie casi me obligo a entrar en él, yo quería seguir a Weasley, pero al parecer a ella no le gusto tanto… reconozco esas miradas.

Lottie estaba nerviosa y molesta, supongo que tenía la enfermedad del viajero, ya saben por lo del este a oeste y bla bla bla…

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿porqué tan callada?- le pregunte extrañada porque no suele ser de las que dejan de hablar, siempre tiene algo que decir…algo inteligente, pff….(¬¬´)

Ella solo respondió más molesta de lo que me imagine, lo único que intente fue tranquilizarla, y al parecer funcionó.

Después de que se tranquilizo, llego un trío, una chica y dos chicos, uno era pelinegro de ojos verdes, el otro se parecía a Weasley y la ultima bueno… ya saben era una chica.

-No Ronald…ya te lo dije, no me interesa realmente el quidi…Hola, disculpen no sabíamos que estaba ocupado…podemos..?- la chica dijo con una cara algo extrañada, parecía algo molesta.

-Por supuesto adelante- puse mi más sincera sonrisa la cual, por la cara de Lottie, creo que se veía un tanto falsa, pero yo sabía que ellos no la descubrirían porque bueno soy yo, además de la sonrisa falsa lo dije con sarcasmo pues la verdad yo solo quería estar sola en esos momentos.

* * *

><p><em>INTERVIEW DE KAT: (acostúmbrense raritos….¬¬´)<em>

_Los lenguajes que mi hermana y yo manejábamos eran:_

_Ingles_

_Español_

_Italiano_

_Sarcasmo_

_Falsedad_

_~Ironía_

_Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes: PENDEJADAS_

* * *

><p>-Gracias, mi nombre es Harry Potter, que tal?—contesto el chico pelinegro , de ojos verdes y gafas, yo solo sonreí, era lindo; el pelirrojo ni siquiera se digno a voltear estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con la chica.<p>

Lo bueno de una nueva ciudad era alejarme de los que me perseguían, y también de los que no quería que me persiguieran.

-Soy Hermione Granger, un gusto, de casualidad son de EUA?—pregunto eso tan rápido que no les pudimos devolverle el "un gusto"; y de nuevo esa pregunta, ¿que comían los de aquí que se hacían psíquicos y adivinaban de dónde veníamos?

-Acertaste, un placer, a todos, soy Katherine Smith, "Kat" y ella es mi hermana Charlotte, yo…- y de nuevo la chica bajita que resultaba ser mi hermana me interrumpió como con Molly…

-Lottie, soy Lottie, no Charlotte… que tal? - SI LOTTIE, dilo cuando acabe de hablar….AAAAA! —Me disculpan, debo salir un momento— ¿SALIR?, y dejarme con los "Psicohechiseros" pero igual la deje…

Y me quede con ellos tres sola… sin mi hermana… así que decidí hacer platica, soy buena en eso y creo que ellos lo notaron.

-Entonces todos ustedes son buenos hechiceros?- dije y de nuevo con la "mejor" de mis sonrisas…

Los tres asintieron, y al momento te voltear el pelirrojo no pudo evitar voltear dos veces, era algo que yo causaba en la gente… solo sonreí, comenzamos a hablar de cómo era mi vieja escuela y de cómo es Hogwarts, y una cosa llevo a la otra…

-Y díganme ya enserio, ¿cual tiene novia y cual no?- pregunte con una cara picara, por como evadieron mi mirada y la de Hermione me supuse que ninguno de los, la chica y yo solo comenzamos a reír, fue divertido como se espantaron por nuestras carcajadas y comenzaron a reír también, al parecer eran otros tres que se unían a mi gran lista de enamorados de mi sencilla forma de ser a primera vista.

En eso Lottie llego con una cara de trance, típica de ella, los tres voltearon como extrañados por la manera tan seria de ser de mi hermana, era solo que no la conocían.

-Lottie, son chicos muy divertidos…estas bien?— pregunte y ella pareció salir de su trance.

-Hmp, si, aja, solo tengo sueño—solo se sentó a mi lado y se quedo dormida, despertó una hora antes de llegar a Hogwarts y comenzó a hablar con los tres chicos, resulta que tenia más cosas en común con Hermione que cabellos en la cabeza.

Después de eso, lo demás fue algo muy parecido, hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts, ya le preguntaría después que carajo le había pasado…a Lottie claro esta…

* * *

><p><strong>Emm..ola...sig cap masomenos para el Domingo u hoy ;)<strong>


	4. El dolor es demasiado real

**Disclaimer: nada nos pertenece, bla bla bla excepto lo que no reconozcan, J.k Rowling **

* * *

><p>Al llegar a Hogwarts realmente me di cuenta que ya no sería lo mismo, me refiero, a qué obviamente ya lo sabía digo, otro continente, pero esto realmente me hacía saber que yo ya no estaba en casa y eso no me hacía sentir feliz, lo único por lo que acepte venir, no es por que quisiera expandir horizontes, no, era por alejarme de él, pero la distancia no importaba, mi corazón no me había sido devuelto, sí, yo había luchado porque él me lo diera, y por más que lo hice, jamás cedió, ladrón!, incluso recuerdo cuando lo conocí, si desde ese omento su presencia no me ha dejado en paz<p>

FLASHBACK….

-No me vas a atrapar!-decía una niña de no más de 12 años, que corría feliz por el parque sin saber que su mas grande pesadilla la observaba, si esa niña ingenua y tonta era yo….-Deja de seguirme, yo…auch!-en el momento que me distraje había chocado con alguien-Discúlpame yo..Me llamo Lottie, tu?-

-Bastián, bueno Sebastián pero dime Bastián **lottie**, lindo Nick-name-dijo con una sonrisa, él que muy pronto me robaría el corazón…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-LOTTIE!-Dijo mi hermana desesperada por el poco caso de mi parte, mierda no había notado que ya estábamos llagando-Que te sucede?-

-A mi?, nada, estoy pensando-sonreí queriendo parecer no muy falsa.

-Segura que estas bien?-pregunto Hermione mientras yo asentía y los chicos me veían preocupados.

-No importa-volví a sonreír y me refugie de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

FLASHBACK

-No me agás esto….Me lastimas!..Detente!-gritaba eufórica ante el dolor latiente de mi brazo-Quien eres?-el sujeto se quito la máscara y mi corazón se partió al ver quien era aquel que quería exhibirme a mí y a mi gente-Sebastián..?

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Lottie! Basta ya comienzas a asustarnos!

-Mande? ah si lo lamento, estoy algo ida…-conteste a duras penas, y aguantando realmente las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

-No te ves muy estable…pero si tu lo dices-agrego Harry de una manera que realmente hacia pensar que se preocupaba…

-Vale, vale, ya esta…solo trato de recordar si empaque todas mis cosas, eso es todo y….-decía pero Kat se me adelanto.

-Mierda! Olvide llamar a Tabita! Regreso en seguida…-y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, sin mirar atrás.

-Oye, Mione! Volviendo a la conversación anterior..

-Basta ya Ronald…oye, Lottie, de verdad no te sucede nada..?-dijo preocupada

-si, emm, te gusta leer mucho…?-pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema, pero no lo logre

-Evasivas..? -pregunto Harry, mientras tanto yo solo sonreí, y le pregunte a Ron si era bueno en quidich pero su mirada me lo recordó

FLASHBACK…

-Sebastián…? Tu..? Como..?-solté rápidamente el agarre, mientras el se quitaba por completo la máscara-¡¿Qué demonios..?-

-No cabe duda que realmente eres lista, pero esperaba que me descubrieras antes de esto…quería que te alejaras, pero no, tenias que estar ahí, para mi, eres tan condenadamente perfecta…Maldita sea!-dijo mientras tiraba un florero cerca de la salita a la que habíamos llegado-Te sacare de esto, solo deberás decir que no tienes ninguna relación con los Smith o ese colegio y ya está, solo seremos tu y yo-me dijo con una mirada que yo jamás había visto, pero mi apariencia débil no significaba que realmente lo fuera…

-Dos palabras….NI LOCA!- lo golpe y luego me maldije mentalmente sabiendo que pude haber lanzado un hechizo de haber cargado con mi varita-TE LO VOY A DECIR UNA SOLA VEZ, POR QUE DESPUES ESPERO NO VERTE JAMAS…NUNCA, NUNCA ME ALEJARIA DE MI FAMILA NI NEGARIA LO QUE SOY POR SALVAR MI TRASERO, MUCHO MENOS POR QUE ME CHIFLE CON UN PUTO DESQUISIADO!...ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES MORIR, SAL CORRIENDO Y NO MIRES HACIA ATRÁS!-Tenia lagrimas en los ojos y la boca seca, el solo se limito a sonreír sínicamente.

-Tierna…eres tan tierna, de verdad crees que te alejaras de mi…Lottie, te amo, por eso hago esto, por los dos, por ti y por mi, y aun que te alejes, te encontrare y volverás a mi…-se alejo unos cuantos metros-corre…corre o si no, no tendrás ventaja de escape…corre, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6,-

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron y encontré mi varita en el auto, así que decidí abandonar el auto ahí y desaparecer con mi varita y mi familia, lo más lejos posible, pero el siempre cumplía sus promesas, yo sabía que tarde o temprano me encontraría…

-Llegamos!- grito Hermione sacándome de la tortura que eran mis pensamientos ahora…

-LLEGAMOS!-grito mi hermana al momento de entrar al compartimento-Esto va a ser genial!

-Si lo será….-sonreí para mis adentros, que tonta había sido, si me encontraba, nuestros nuevos "amigos" podrían ser una buena carnada….

Pero eso, definitivamente no estaba en mi mente, yo sola enfrentaría a Sebastián, o moriría (y me llevaría a unos cuantos a la tumba) en el intento…

-Definitivamente será un gran año…-dije para salir del compartimento ante las miradas de confusión que todos, incluyendo a Kat me dirigieron….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Interview de Lottie ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno como verán, realmente tengo un pasado, pero no me enfrascare en eso, solo quería decirles: **NO SE METAN CON MIGO!**, puedo llegar a ser realmente peligrosa cuando lo quiero, incluso más que Kat, así que, si creen que por ser una bailarina no se dar golpes e insultos, están en un grave error, ah y respétenme, o aténganse a las consecuencias…

"**NO JUEGES CON MIGO, PORQUE, PUEDE QUE YO SEPA JUGAR MEJOR**"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gracias, Fin del Interview~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p><strong>como lo notaran este es de Lottie, io Kat subire muy pronto, tal vez hoy mismo...<strong>

**:D**


	5. El tren y la ceremonia

**Hola! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero bla bla bla...**

* * *

><p>Las bajaron del tren, Potter y sus amigos ya estaban abajo y las chicas estaban un poco retrasadas ya que la menor traia consigo un exceso de maletas que bajar y transportar.<p>

-Ayúdame con las maletas!- le grito Lottie a su hermana mayor- ¡ Pesan muuuchoo!

-Ha! Ayúdate tu! Tu decidiste traer todas esas maletas así que es tu responsabilidad- dijo muy segura de sí misma Kat ya que, ya saben era la mayor, por lo tanto, tenia esos delirios de "yo siempre tengo la razón" y "por qué lo digo yo!" típicos de hermana mayor (y hermanos)-además, ya aparecerán en el castillo…

-Estas chicas son algo raras, no creen?- dijo nuestro guapo y muy querido pelirrojo- pero, son mujeres, ya que…auch!

-Te lo sacas por insultar a las mujeres Ronald!- grito Hermione molesta por el comentario anterior mientras ayudaba a Lottie con un baúl- Estos pesan mucho, que traen dentro?.

-Nada ilegal! Que es esto?, las veinte preguntas?- contesto algo crispada y con un tic en el ojo- Err... quiero decir, zapatos, y más zapatos! Genial no?-dijo algo más calmada- Kat… extrañaras a ya sabes quién?

-Ha ha! A cuál de todos mis novios… hahahahahahahahaha!- comenzaron a reir ambas hermanas mientras los tres magos las miraban de manera sorprendida y curiosa, se iban a divertir mucho con estas chicas… lo cual las chicas también pensaban sobre ellos y sobre la escuela.

Al bajar del tren los llevaron tuvieron que seguir con los de primero, ya que eran nuevas.

Las apartaron junto con los de primer año, ya que debía saber en qué casa irían y todo eso, la selección no fue muy fuera de lo común unos cuantos Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y …supongo que Hufflepuff, lo extraño vino cuando dos señoritas pasaron al final…

-Katherine Smith, pase por favor- y Kat se dirigió casi con prisa repitiendo los mismos pasos que ya había presenciado

-Oh Si! Muy fuerte y valiente, leal, pero, también ambiciosa, mas tu corazón manda, hmp…Gryffindor!-dijo el sombrero y la sala se lleno de aplausos y gritos, Kat solo sonreía.

-Charlotte Lillian Smith, adelante por favor- y Lottie paso un poco nerviosa puesto que no quería estar lejos de su hermana- Vaya, vaya, muy inteligente, fuerte, pero, que veo, mientes, solo te preocupas por ti, tu ambición le gana a todo, hmp…Slytherin!- y toda el gran salón quedo en silencio….

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Hacia millones de chorromil lunas que no actualizábamos, pero quise seguir la historia y la continuare :D no tendrá más de...<strong>


End file.
